The Creature In The Darkness
by LoveOfMyLifeIs
Summary: Ok it may say that it's bleach but it's not. It's a short childrens' book I wrote for Lanuage Arts. I guess you can use your imagination and say it's a girl who had a nightmare about a hollow. If you want me to continue with this story leave me a reveiw.


As I close my eyes and start to dream blissfully, my dream was interrupted by a giant crash of thunder followed by a blood-red lightning bolt that brightened my room and turned it the same color of the lightning. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep so I got out of my bed and turned on my lights, because I'm afraid of the dark when the weather is like this.

Because I couldn't sleep, I decided to go downstairs and get a little snack. As soon as I opened by door, I heard a terrifying sound.

The sound made me so scared that I slammed my door shut.

As I lay on my bed, I wondered what the terrifying strange sound was.

As I start to think about it more, I am stuck because the sound was like nothing I had ever heard. No machine or animal had ever sounded like that. I wondered if I was just imagining it and the sound was not real.

I again go to my door and open it slowly.

When the door opened, I heard nothing so I started to walk downstairs and still heard nothing. I started to relax and continued to walk down to the kitchen for my snack. When I entered my small kitchen and opened the refrigerator, I suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I then heard the terrible noise again and I froze where I stood, paralyzed with fear.

Wondering as to what I should do, I quietly closed the refrigerator door and stood in the corner of the kitchen with my eyes closed. It did not make much difference because the kitchen was pitch-black already. When I heard the footsteps and disturbing noise stop at the end of the stairs, I nearly fainted.

I stood there praying to anyone who would listen to save me from whatever was stalking me.

I then heard the sound of claws on the tile of my living room and I almost jumped out of my skin. As the mysterious creature grew closer, I saw four neon green eyes that shined with the look of hunger and pure blood lust. What terrified me even more was when the creature turned on the kitchen lights and I saw its grotesque body that was in the form of a disfigured cross-species of a giant lizard and a bear.

One of the things that almost made me sick to my stomach was when it showed its yellow, misshaped sharp teeth. It's like the creature jumped into a humongous lake of nuclear acid that caused it to explode from the inside out and was put back together incorrectly.

This disgustingly ugly creature was like nothing I had ever seen or imagined before. It would make nightmares seem to be like nursery rhymes.

After looking up and down its body, I tried to scream from the top of my lungs, but I was so frightened that nothing would come out.

When the creature reached me, it was so close that I could smell its bad breath. His body also smelled like rotten apples.

My nose hurt from the smell and my eyes were starting to water. I didn't know how long I could stand to smell this creature.

The creature opened his mouth and out came that terrifying noise again. It made me speechless. The creature continued to cry that scream over and over again and finally I started to scream as well. All of a sudden my eyes flew open in a flurry.

When I awoke, I found myself inside of my room under the covers of my bed. It took me awhile to realize that I was ok and calm down. I then rushed to my door and opened it. The house was quiet so I headed downstairs to make sure everything was ok. I was so happy that it was just a dream that I started to dance. I then realized that I heard a door open and footsteps on the stairs. My heart skipped a beat. The footsteps got louder and closer and I again could not move for fear. The house was dark and all I could see was a figure coming closer.

The figure continued coming closer and finally reached me. I tried to back up but there was a right behind me. I saw its arms reach out and I thought that I would die. I continued to stand there with my eyes closed, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes and saw hands next to my neck. They were not trying to hurt me so I didn't know what to do.

I was about to talk but was interrupted by a bright light that stung my eyes. After I could finally see, I discovered that my sister was downstairs and not the horrifying creature from my nightmare. My sister was looking at me like I was crazy. I was so happy at the sight of my sister that I hugged her and then told her the story of my nightmare. I hope that I never have that nightmare again.


End file.
